This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to support pillows that are suitable for placement around an object. More specifically, the invention relates to support pillows that may be expanded when placed about an object and then returned to their original shape following removal from the object.
Support pillows have been used in a variety of applications. For example, support pillows have been used to support babies in a sitting position, to support babies when lying down, and to be positioned around a person""s torso. Support pillows for such applications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,861, 5,546,620, 5,261,134 and 6,055,687, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
This invention is related to support pillows having alternative designs. In this way, the support pillows may be used in a wide variety of applications.
In one embodiment, a support pillow comprises a cushion body having a medial region and two opposing arms that define an outer perimeter and a generally open well. A cover is disposed about the cushion body and comprises an outer section that extends about the outer perimeter and an inner section that extends about the open well. Further, the inner section has a width in the range from about 1 inch to about 6 inches. Such a configuration facilitates separation of the arms without tearing or damaging the cover while also permitting the pillow to return to its original shape upon release of the arms.
In one aspect, the cover is constructed of a generally non-stretchable fabric, and the outer section and the inner section are sewn together. Conveniently, the outer section may comprise a pair of fabric pieces that are sewn together at the outer perimeter. In another aspect, the cushion body may be constructed of a polyester fill material.
The components of the support pillow may have a variety of sizes. For example, the medial region may have a height in the range from about 4 inches to about 7 inches, and the well may have a diameter in the range from about 4 inches to about 12 inches when the arms are touching. As another example, the outer perimeter may have a length of about 15 inches to about 45 inches, and the arms may be separated from each other up to about 15 inches to about 45 inches. With such a configuration, the arms may be configured to return to within about 8 inches of each other after the arms have been separated and released.
In another embodiment, a method for using a support pillow is provided. The method utilizes a support pillow comprising a cushion body having a medial region and two opposing arms that define an outer perimeter and a generally open well. A cover is disposed about the cushion body and has an outer section that extends about the outer perimeter and an inner section that extends about the open well. Further, the inner section has a width in the range from about 1 inch to about 6 inches. According to the method, the arms are separated from each other to increase the size of the well, and the arms are placed about an object. For example, the object may comprise a human torso, and a baby may be placed onto the pillow while the pillow is placed about the torso.
In one aspect of the method, the arms are separated by a distance up to about 15 inches to about 45 inches. In another aspect, the support pillow is removed from the object, and upon removal support pillow returns to a shape substantially the same as before being placed about the object. In still another aspect, the ends of the arms are within about 8 inches of each other after removal from the object.